Data networks contain various network devices, such as switches, routers, bridges, etc., for sending and receiving data between multiple locations. Many bandwidth-intensive data applications such as video conferencing, Video-on-Demand (“VoD”), and Subscription Video-on-Demand (“SVoD”) require data link layer (i.e., Layer 2) networks capable of supporting Gigabit per second or higher data transfer rates. These high speed networks, which include Gigabit Ethernet (“GbE”) or Asynchronous Transfer Mode (“ATM”) networks, require a physical layer network such as a Synchronous Optical Network (“SONET”) which is capable of transporting high speed data over large distances to one or more destinations. However, there has been tremendous growth in optical served business locations. Further, multiple protocols over fiber are often used. As a result, the optical infrastructure is experiencing fiber strand exhaust in existing sheaths, whereas efficient fiber sizing is desired in newly constructed sheaths.
SONET networks are typically deployed on a two-fiber protected architecture to provide redundancy in the event of a fault or fiber break. In a typical architecture, a primary ring transmits data in one direction (i.e., clockwise) while a backup ring transmits the data in the reverse direction. Thus, if the primary ring fails, the backup takes over. Traditional hybrid fiber coax (HFC) infrastructures are not capable of handling the large penetration of business services and small residential node sizes needed today. The construction costs of fiber relief and the time to build new fiber sheaths are deterrents to economical implementation for network needs. That is, the existing fiber in existing HFC infrastructures does not provide bandwidth to account for increases in demand on the network.